minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilios War
A year-long conflict within the Ilios System was the result of unprovoked aggression from the Chaos-worshiping faction of Inhumans known as the Ilios Conglomerate. History Galactic Strikes In 25,038 AS, the Ilios Conglomerate prepared for their ultimate conquest of the galaxy. They sent several of their battlefleets to various parts of the galaxy, including worlds such as Elysium, Sanghelios, Ehlna, Nephor II, and even the Protoss capital world of Aiur. As such, the defense fleets of every world were essentially outnumbered, and had to call upon large portions of their empires' fleets for assistance. Most of these worlds were quickly able to fend off the intruders, while others suffered heavy civilian casualties. The populations on some worlds were even cut in half, and a few worlds were completely cleansed of life. On one of these unfortunate worlds, the malicious fleets burned a Chaos star into the planet's surface. For months, the Conglomerate fleets continued to ravage across the galaxy, and the Alliance continued to risk civilian casualties. After one battle, the Alliance attempted to deceive one of the attacking fleets by making it seem as though they had won. One ship survived the battle, and just before it left, Notch's flagship launched a tracking device on the ship, following it to the Ilios System within the galaxy's northern hemisphere. War in the Ilios System The Conglomerate's fleets were so massive that Notch called upon a majority of the Alliance's warships. Deploying ground troops proved to be difficult, as almost every world was populated by its fanatical warrior-citizens who would brutally kill anyone in the name of Chaos. By the end of the war, nearly a fifth of the Alliance's massive fleet was destroyed. As the fleets centered around the last remaining planet, the Conglomerate's own capital world of Ilios, the Inhuman inhabitants threw everything they had at their attackers. All the while, the Conglomerate's secret ruler, Be'Lakor, chose to abandon his civilization, seeing that it failed. Within the next hour, the world of Ilios was reduced to ash by the combined might of the Protoss, Union, and Covenant fleets. Legacy As a result of the Alliance attack, the worlds of the Ilios System were now uninhabited and lifeless. The only signs of civilization were the remains of the great cities, and leftover runes depicting the Inhumans' patron gods. Let it be known that if the Alliance did not track the Conglomerate to this system, the galaxy would be much different, with every inhabitant worshiping Chaos and Daemon Princes ruling every world. Despite the clear Alliance victory, a piece of the Conglomerate remained. Surviving citizens of each world, as well as surviving Union marines that had been left for dead in the onslaught, began regrouping, forming new cults to quietly continue the worship of their gods. Though some of these cults and tribes worshiped Chaos Undivided, a majority worshiped Nurgle. They recovered as much technology as they could, creating the needed weapons and innovations they needed to survive. Though they could build ships similar to those of the Conglomerate, they were at a Tier 4 level and could not leave the system. Most of these cults were feral tribes, with no coordinated plans or means of conquest. Others formed organized militias and could even summon Daemons to their worlds. These surviving cults were later encountered by a Union salvage team during the mid-41st millennium. The salvage team did not survive the attacks, but had sent a distress signal, which was, surprisingly, picked up by the Imperium Tertiatus. An Inquisitor and an army of Imperial Guard troops were dispatched to the system. For a full year, the Inquisitor battled the hordes of the Ilios System, thinking that the cults were trying to organize a fully-fledged Chaos empire. The cults were completely wiped out, leaving no survivors to repopulate the system. The Imperium Tertiatus' Ordo Malleus deemed the system a quarantined zone, with any and all entry forbidden. Gallery Abaddon the Despoiler flagship.gif|Abaddon's flagship preparing to fire at the enemies of Chaos Chaos Cultists.png|The armies of the Conglomerate marching to war in the name of Chaos Category:Wars Category:Union Canon